breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Welker's Gang
"]] Jack's White Supremacist Gang was a white power group based in New Mexico. The gang is led by Jack Welker, who is supported by his second-in-command Kenny. Jack's nephew Todd Alquist serves as the gang's primary meth cook, and the group is allied with Lydia Rodarte-Quayle who sells the group's meth to her buyers in the Czech Republic. Following the destruction of the Juarez Cartel at the hands of Gustavo Fring, the destruction of Gus' Drug Empire at the hands of Walter White , White's subsequent retirement from the drug game and his disbanding Walt's Drug Empire, and Lydia orchestrating the destruction of Declan's organization, the gang has become the most powerful methamphetimine operation in the Southwest. The gang has members both in prison and on the outside, and has a desert compound that serves as a base of operations. Already involved in murder-for-hire, both in and out of prison, the gang recently expanded into methamphetimine production and distribution, following Todd Alquist's work as a meth cook with Walter White. The gang initially met White when he contracted them to arrange the murder of ten of Gus Fring's former employees in jail within a two-minute window. The murders went smoothly, and following White's retirement from the business, Todd became the primary cook, working with Lydia and Declan. Eventually, Declan fired Todd and the purity of the meth fell dramatically, much to Lydia's chagrin. After she was unable to convince Declan to re-hire Todd, Lydia, formed an alliance with the gang and orchestrated a hit on Declan and his men. The gang stole the remainder of Declan's methlyamine, as well as all of his operation's meth-making equipment, and reinstalled Todd as the primary cook. Following the gang's expansion into meth production, they were hired by Walter White to murder Jesse Pinkman. After saving Walt from arrest by murdering Hank Schrader and Steven Gomez, Jack and his men steal almost all of Walt's money buried in the desert, and take Jesse prisoner to serve as their slave cook, working alongside Todd. The entire gang was wiped out when they were visited by Walt. Walt activated an M60 machine gun he placed in the trunk of his car, which killed most of the gang. Only Jack and Todd survived, but Todd was immediately strangled to death by Jesse, and Jack was executed by Walt in the same manner he murdered Hank. Members "]] * Jack Welker, gang leader * Kenny, second-in-command ** Todd Alquist, the primary cook for the meth operation. ** Matt, white supermacist gang member ** Frankie, white supermacist gang member ** Lester, white supermacist gang member Partners * Lydia Rodarte-Quayle, manager of the distribution of the meth overseas to the Czech Republic * Walter White, contracted ten murders in jail to be committed by the gang, and made a deal for them to murder Jesse. * Jesse Pinkman, slave cook, taken prisoner to help Todd improve the purity of the gang's meth cooking. Gang's Victims *Gus's ten former employees (Murdered within a two minute window across multiple prisons, orchestrated by Walt with help of the gang): **Dan Wachsberger **Ron Forenall **Dennis Markowski **Jack McGann **Andrew Holt **Anthony Perez **Isaac Conley **William Moniz **Harris Boivin **Raymond Martinez *Declan's nine employees (Murdered by the Aryan Brotherhood on the orders of Lydia) *Declan (Shot in the head by Jack) *Steven Gomez (Murdered by the Aryan Brotherhood) *Hank Schrader (Shot in the head by Jack) *Andrea Cantillo (Shot in the head by Todd) Category:Groups Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Cartels Category:Murderers